forpfandomcom-20200223-history
Alberto Quezada
NAME: Alberto Quezada SPECIES: Ghoul RACE: Hispanic GENDER: Male AGE: 216 S.P.E.C.I.A.L. (40 POINTS TO DISTRIBUTE): S 4/P 7/E 5/C 6/I 5/A 6/L 7 FACTION/GROUP/UNAFFILIATED: N/A SEGMENT IN FACTION/GROUP: N/A WEAPON PREFERENCE: Hunting Rifle, .357 magnum revolver, and a combat knife. He also carries a BB gun with him, but carries it only for sentimental reasons AUGMENTATIONS: None SKILLS: Very good shot, Pretty good at repairs and hacking. BIRTH PLACE: Springvale OCCUPATION: None HISTORY OF CHARACTER: Alberto was born and raised in Springvale and life was good for Alberto. His parents both made a good amount of money and because of that, he and his little brother got practically anything they ever asked for. On his 13th birthday, Alberto was finally given his first BB gun after months of begging! Little did he know that simple little BB gun would actual prepare him for the horrors of the wasteland. When Vault 101 was finished, families everywhere tried to enter, but many were denied access. The Quezadas were one of those families. The day Alberto's father was suppose to get the new edition of Pugilism Illustrated, and Vault-Tec's rejection letter, was the same day the world ended. Everyone was panicking and begging to be let in the vault, but the vault was sealed tight and no one was allowed in anymore. The bombs hadn't dropped yet, but everyone knew they'd hit at any moment. The Quezadas didn't waste their time trying to get in the vault, though. No, they ran back to their home to prepare. Alberto, now 16, ran into the house to grabbed his valuables. He took a suitcase and stuff some clothes and supplies in there. Right as he was about to leave, something stopped him. He looked to his bed and saw his BB gun lying there... Begging to be rescued. He took it without a second though and grabbed the little circular container that the BB's come in. When he made it back outside, he saw his dad starting up the car. Alberto protested and said that they get hit any second. Isauro stopped what he was doing and sighed. There was nowhere they could go, no safety. Except the cellar. Isauro told Alberto to run to the cellar and hid in there and to take his little brother too, who was only 10 years old. Alberto ran into the house and found his little brother packing up. He sighed and told him they needed to go to the cellar. His little brother followed him outside with his suitcase packed. Right as they stepped outside, however, it happened. There was a blinding flash and giant clouds of fire rose from the ground and into the sky. "RAPIDO!" Isauro screamed to Alberto and his little brother. It's the only thing his father said that he still remembers clearly, because it was also the only time his father had ever yelled at him. They all ran into the cellar and went as far from the door as possible. Then they noticed something, there were only three of them. The only people in the cellar were Alberto, his brother, and his mother. The cellar door shut closed. Alberto screamed for his father to come inside, but all he got was silence. Seconds later, the heard something bang against the doors of the cellar. Something heavy. And then, the ground began to shake. The shockwave had hit Springvale. They waited and waited and waited for it all to stop, but it just didn't. The screams, the explosions, the gunshots, the chaos, it just wouldn't stop. Days later, things seemed to have calmed down more and they were running low on food, so they decided to go outside and see if they could grab something. They had trouble opening the cellar, though. Something heavy was in the way. With several powerful pushes, Alberto was finally able to open up the cellar doors and the family walked out to see what had been keeping it closed. Alberto's mother screamed as soon as she saw it. Isauro had sacrificed himself to save his family. He had put a large weight on his back and was lying on the doors. He used his body as a barrier and weight to keep the doors from opening. He was dead. They weren't sure exactly what killed him, but Alberto figured he probably swallowed some rat poison or something. They sat around his body and began crying and grieving. Days later, they had buried Isauro and decided to go scavenging for supplies. They had grabbed a good amount of food from their fridge but they still needed things like medicine and clean clothes. The town was completely destroyed. They seemed to be the only people left in Springvale. Dead bodies were everywhere. They went around the city gathering materials and would go back to the cellar and store it all. One day, Alberto's mother was feeling sick, so only the boys went scavving. Alberto took his BB gun in case they ran into someone desperate. The BB gun looked real, so he hoped it'd be enough to scare someone off. They didn't run into any trouble and managed to find some food and clothing, so they went back home with the day's treasure. However, as they approached the cellar, they heard a woman screaming and a man shouting for her to shut up. Alberto feared the worst and readied his BB gun. His brother opened the doors and they ran in. "GET AWAY FROM MY MOTHER BEFORE I BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT!!!" Alberto shouted as he aimed the BB gun at the man's head. Alberto nearly vomited once he saw what had happened. His mother was pressed against a wall and was completely naked. She had a stab wound on her side and several marks indicating she was beaten. The man was fully clothed, he had just lowered his pants. But he had a knife and a bit of swelling on his cheekbone, so it was clear that his mother had tried to fight back. The man grabbed Alberto's mother by the neck and put the knife against her neck, threatening to kill her. Alberto kept the toy gun raised and said that if he hurt her, he'd shoot. The man stood there for a while before quickly slitting the mother and dodging out of the gun's sights. Before Alberto even had a chance to react, the man ran at him and his brother, pushed them out of the way, and dashed out of there. Alberto didn't even bother going after him, he simply ran to his mother, who was quickly bleeding out. The two boys survived alone in the wasteland, barely getting by and suffering from the horrible effects of prolonged exposure to radiation. Sadly, Alberto was the only one to survive the radiation, his little brother was simply to small and weak and died from radiation poisoning. Alberto continued on and eventually completed the ghoulification process. Over the years, he came across many guns and weapons and learned how to repair and maintain his guns. He kept his BB gun with him to remind him of his loved ones, but used a hunting rifle and a .357 magnum revolver as his actual weapons and a combat knife for emergencies. Nowadays, he just spends his days in Underworld, hoping to make something out of his life by helping out here and there. FAMILY: Isauro Quezada (Father), Mirella Quezada (Mother), Gerardo Quezada (Brother) All deceased PERSONALITY: Sarcastic, Wisecrack, Cynical, Distrusting, Stubborn, and Observant HAIR/FACIAL HAIR: Completely hairless all over EYES: Brown, Old and tired-looking SKIN FEATURES: Typical rotted ghoul skin BODY TYPE/HEIGHT: 5'9" Thin CLOTHING/ARMOUR: Basic Leather armor or just some pre-war casual wear JEWELRY/ACCESSORIES: None LIKES: Intelligent people, Modesty, Realists, Kindness, Honesty DISLIKES: Ghoul haters, Racism, Giant mutated creatures, Raiders FEARS: Deathclaws, Giant Radscorpions, Super Mutants, Dying, Getting hurt AMBITIONS: He just wants to find some meaning to his life REASONS FOR AMBITIONS: He has none so far Category:Characters